


【使徒行者2】长岛冰茶（井程NC-17）

by isolatedforce



Category: Line walker 2(Movie）
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20313874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isolatedforce/pseuds/isolatedforce
Summary: 中粤附注：1.【 “sir，请问想饮啲咩？”】“sir，请问想喝点什么？”2.【“我以为你会钟意净系饮伏特加。”】“我以为您会更喜欢净饮伏特加。”3.【 “我而家……钟意长岛冰茶。”】“我现在……喜欢长岛冰茶。”4.【 “我讲啦……我钟意长岛冰茶。”】“我说了……我喜欢长岛冰茶。”5.【“sir，仲满意啊？”】“先生还满意吗？”





	【使徒行者2】长岛冰茶（井程NC-17）

井进贤从没想象过日子竟然可以安然美好如斯。

八月的香港，热得连恐怖分子都懒得动手指头。  
世界和平，香港和平，闲到可以早退的周五和脸上满是解放的同事们道别，驱车接程滔下班，去美食专家程sir钦点的火锅店捞起热腾腾的牛筋丸，蘸一口沙茶酱，再晃悠悠地去超市采购，井进贤推着推车，推车上坐着今年八岁的阿Dee——指挥着奀仔帮他拿包货架顶上的番茄味薯片。  
阿Dee在口味里纠结，新出的牛油果味看起来奇怪又诱人，到底是选择跟随了他多年的老熟人，还是包装诱人的小妖精，都怪井sir对他的零食数量管控严格，害得他每次都要陷入这种两难的境地。  
井进贤终究没忍心说出前两天他摸着程滔的肚子时猛然觉得手感都软和了许多，他从善如流地直接选到旁边的组合超值装，各种口味，你想要的全都有。

晴晴去参加学校组织的夏令营了，要下个礼拜回来，两个空巢老爸躺在床上抱着薯片筒看电影，忙碌一周的程警司看着看着就枕着井sir的手臂睡着了，微张着嘴，发出轻微的鼾声。  
井进贤用另一只空着的手把薯片收起来，把电视关掉，把台灯调到最暗，他睡前脑子里最后过一遍今天的日程完成度，然后想到程滔还没有刷牙——阿Dee嗜甜，嗜得牙都蛀了好几颗。  
算啦，井进贤看着在睡梦里砸吧嘴的枕边人，实在是心疼他眼角细纹都流露着的疲惫，他躺下来，回抱住了程滔，搂在自己的怀里，一并沉沉睡去。  
抱着他的此生圆满。

井进贤再醒来的时候程滔并不在床上。  
当然，这已经不是他第一次醒了。

周末的时光散漫到可以随意浪费。九点钟和隔着时差的晴晴视频完，和程滔去楼下定定心心地叹早茶，再跑到菜场里做一个安静的提篮机器，听程滔怎么和卖菜的大叔大婶们热络聊天，熟到临走还要多被塞两把绿得清脆的空心菜，把冰箱一下子填得满满当当。  
程滔一个人生活惯了，煲得一手好汤，登堂入室了以后更是任劳任怨地负责起了井家两张嘴。回来了先系上围裙，把提前泡软的笋干切段分好，在菜场里已经切好的老鸭肉焯过水加一点料酒煸炒，和笋干一起放进砂锅里大火煮开，清水没过鸭肉三倍深，浮沫撇干净了盖上盖子调成小火慢慢炖煮。厨房没有空调，准备工作都做得一身汗的大厨把砂锅煨上，就带着汗哒哒的味道去书房闹井进贤，闹得两个人耳鬓厮磨地滚进了浴室。  
讲究人井进贤坚持先淋浴、后泡澡的卫生好习惯，先在花洒下借着沐浴乳好好地把程滔里里外外洗了个干净，洗得在外面威风八面的程sir累到完全不想动，软绵绵地躺在浴缸里扒着边，让按摩模式的水流舒缓放松着四肢。  
浴室play刺激是刺激，体力消耗也比平常的多得多，井进贤放过他，大长腿往浴缸里一坐激的水面晃动溢出去不少，然后凑上去和程滔接了个不带欲念的缠绵温存的吻，两个加起来快过百岁的老男人啄着彼此的脸，一对上双眼就不由自主地傻笑着，氤氲着水汽的浴室里隐隐温情流动。  
在浴室里胡闹完出来，砂锅老鸭笋丁煲已经炖得酥烂，轻轻夹起一块都是一动脱骨，笋干吃透了老鸭的精华，鲜甜又滋补，正适合这天气躲在空调里舒舒服服地喝一碗。  
有这样炖的油而不腻的鲜汤在，只要配上口感爽滑的面条就足够完美了。程滔想着天热，便做了凉面，漏勺抄起熟到八分的面条，在冷水里过了一轮，配上切成细丝的黄瓜、萝卜和之前做剩下的蛋皮，撒一把葱花，浇上拌汁和香油，清清爽爽的，芝麻的香气被嚼碎在嘴里咽下去，再捞一块鸭肉，满口的肉香挥之不去，吃得两个人连面带汤都瓜分了个干净。  
饱暖思淫欲，饱暖和淫欲都得了满足的两个人吃完倒是困倦起来，于是又回床上瘫着，有一搭没一搭地说着话，渐渐地眼皮子耷拉下来，睡起了回笼觉。

井进贤从床上起来，推开门，一眼就看见程滔正站在客厅里对着酒柜思考着什么。  
酒柜就是原来的装饰墙位置，程滔卧底卧出了不少奇奇怪怪的技能，比如调酒，他曾经在酒吧里为了接近一个目标做了三个月的调酒师。自从黑警资料被全部扫描后，加上程滔又住了进来，井进贤本来就想把这墙换掉，于是顺着程滔的想法改造成了挂壁式酒柜，还能从里拉伸延展出一个小型吧台。  
常年游走在生死之间的人，烟和酒，总要选一个好一口。

程滔把柜子打开来，拿出他的一套调酒工具，金酒、朗姆酒、伏特加、龙舌兰酒、君度依次排开，他举着量酒器把各种酒倒出恰当的用量，一边指挥井进贤去冰箱帮他把柠檬和冰块都拿过来。  
井进贤打开冷藏室，看到冰格器的时候愣了愣，他举起来喊程滔，然后就看见程滔脸上难得露出了被抓包的心虚，知道糊弄不住井进贤，只好老老实实地交代了罪行，还坦白从宽地把远在千里之外的帮凶也一并抖了个干净。  
井进贤肠胃功能不太好，一半天生，一半也有吃饭不规律的缘故，晴晴遗传了他这毛病，从小就是玻璃胃，偏偏又畏热得厉害，总缠着爸爸要吃冰激凌。井进贤不给她多吃冷的，也不允许她多喝碳酸饮料，一个伤胃，一个伤牙，却不意程滔背着他和晴晴偷偷地做坏事，把可乐灌进了冰格做可乐冰，难怪今年天这么热晴晴都没和他吵着要喝冰可乐。  
程滔给自己做起了辩护律师，详细分析了自从这么做以后晴晴吃冷的次数其实不升反降，而且有效帮助父女情避免了数次危机……他说得头头是道，一抬头就对上了井进贤满脸好整以暇的“你继续说我在听不生气”，果断调整方针露出了眼神杀，无辜得像最干净澄澈的小鹿，水汪汪地把井sir一颗心又给泡得发软。

这一茬算是揭过去了。井进贤坐在吧台椅上，专注地看程滔摆弄器皿，阿Dee的手和他的人一样，更娇小些，衬着金属的反光白得晃眼，晃动着摇酒器抛起又反手接住——看起来倒专业得很，很能唬人。  
井进贤屈起食指以关节叩击桌面，神情自若地就像他真的是个随意走进间酒吧的客人一样，示意调酒师来一杯。  
程滔反应极快，露出了招呼客人的招牌笑容问，“sir，请问想饮啲咩？”  
“长岛。”井进贤眼神扫过吧台上正放着的酒，微微仰头。  
程滔放下摇酒器，打开，掌心用力挤压柠檬汁，“我以为你会钟意净系饮伏特加。”  
“不，”井进贤的视线从调酒师的手上略过，在葱白的指尖沾着的浅黄色汁液上多停留了一瞬，对上程滔的眼，微微后倾，意味不明地说，“ “我而家……钟意长岛冰茶。”  
小酒保的手顿了顿。

烈酒混着柠檬汁摇匀倒入高脚杯，原本该直接注入可乐和冰块直到满杯，而现在，只需放入满满的可乐冰块搅拌就足以完成。  
但很显然，这位客人并不急着喝酒。  
调酒师也不急，他慢条斯理地把可乐冰一块块地放进去，冰块化得很快，只这一小会都已经有可乐融化在他的指腹上。程滔轻轻捻了捻，放进嘴里用舌头仔仔细细地舔了个干净，好似浑然未觉就在这窄窄的一张吧台对面另一个人陡然变重的呼吸，甚至还意犹未尽地又抄起一块冰块放进嘴里，食指与大拇指配合着送与舌尖嬉戏，吞吐间的口水都把焦糖色染得更晶莹，嫣红的舌尖探头探脑，引诱着面前人一探究竟。  
吧台桌很长，长得能放下这么多的酒和工具，却也很窄，窄得井进贤从桌子下一抬手，就能伸进程滔的T恤里。  
井进贤的手掌很大，手指也长，他顺着衣服下摆摸进去，摸到了一把纤细柔韧的腰身，手感好得不可思议，后腰上还能摸到两个浅浅的腰窝。他两似乎对腰都有着格外的迷恋，连敏感点都不例外，程滔爱抚弄他的后腰，井进贤也爱折腾他的肚脐——顺着肚脐缓缓地滑圈，都能感受到肌肤微微的颤栗，随着呼吸收缩着。  
这是一场无声的对峙。一场无声的互相勾引。  
就看谁会先败下阵来。

想都不用想，当然是井进贤先认输。  
他反正也不是第一次输了，在阿Dee面前他就没赢过几次，遑论这会程滔不光上面的嘴在勾引他，另一只手也不安分地伸过来，可比他直接得多，一把握住了早就把裤子都顶起的阴茎。  
程滔在性事上一贯直白而放浪，不像井进贤，克制好像都已经从血肉渗进去溶在了骨里，但这也激起了另一种征服欲——想看他失控的样子，想看奀仔为他失控的样子。

冰块被温暖的舌腔润得还剩下三分之二，刚刚好适合含在嘴里，程滔跪下去，拉开了井进贤的裤子，阴茎像个锁定目标的狙击枪一样跳出来，弹在他的脸上，带着一点淡淡的尿腥味和马眼一张一合渗出的精液，蓄势待发，然后，就被一张嘴深深地含了进去。  
单看吧台以上，井进贤的上半身仍然穿戴整齐，他手撑在桌上，手指无规律地敲击桌面，双眼紧闭，他看不到桌子下正在发生什么，但这并不影响他的身体每个细胞都在满足地喟叹，冰块的刺激能在一瞬间传到天灵盖，但紧随着的就是一张灵活的嘴在卖力地照顾到整个阴茎，连蘑菇头下的沟槽也不放过，角角落落都舔得干净，柔软的唇舌服务周到，收起牙齿的舔弄有规律地进行着，九下浅浅的吮吸，承接一个努力张大嘴全吃进去的深喉，快感累积突破阈值，终于从井进贤嘴里逼出了难以忍受的低吼。  
程滔迷恋极了这个声音。  
浓烈的爱意在他的血管里膨胀，滋长着要从心口冲出来，连同一颗心一起捧到奀仔面前，想给他看这用三十年岁月凝结成的花，吐露最真挚朴素的爱语，吐露他为他神魂颠倒的事实。  
但这些没有必要说出口。  
爱意藏在他们的眼里，藏在眼角的尾纹里，藏在深夜的喁喁私语里，藏在每一次相拥的力度里，藏在更早之前，相遇之前，命运的牵引里。  
奀仔和阿Dee注定相爱。

井进贤射在了他嘴里，精液量不少，从程滔的嘴角流下来，他半张的嘴里还残存着融成小块的冰，衬着被磨蹭得越发红艳的唇瓣。程滔站起来，和刚射过正坐在椅子上喘息的井进贤对视着，半有心半无意地伸出舌尖，把嘴唇上沾染的精液舔了进去。  
没有人能忍受这个。  
程滔浑身赤裸被扒了精光，井进贤掐着他的腰把他摁在自己的胯部，阴茎堵在穴口蓄势待发，却不插进去，只在口头深深浅浅地戳弄。他比井进贤要矮半个头，这姿势也只不过是堪堪齐平，正适合被井进贤从背后环抱住，埋在他的颈窝里，舔弄耳垂，激的他下巴都仰起来，显露出适合亲吻的脖子线条，再被黑豹叼住喉结上下舔弄，连带着下身的程小滔一块头脑发晕，口吐白沫。  
饥渴的后穴终于吃到心心念念的阴茎，这坐姿入得太深了，深得让程涛有一种他就是个阴茎套子的错觉，肠道温暖，挤进来的不速之客却带着和身后紧贴着的皮肤同样灼热的温度，在肠壁上耐心得造访、研磨，把快感从每一个毛孔里挤压出来。  
程滔身上也带着不少伤，长年藏在衣服里不见天日的皮肤却白皙，两者相衬有一种强大又脆弱的美感，往下是精瘦的腰身，被井进贤握住，从下而上地猛烈撞击抽查着。  
囊袋和井进贤结实的大腿肉拍打着发出脆响，不知羞耻的肠液分泌着，在进出间交织出淫乱的水声，程滔的手撑在桌子边缘勉力支撑，挺翘着的阴茎被身后人抚弄着，前后的敏感处都被掌控得彻底，让人只能放弃挣扎在欲望里沉沦，潮汐般的快感一波接一波地翻涌而上，不肯停歇。  
小腹传来熟悉又陌生的快感，井进贤却不肯这么轻易地放过他，阴茎抽出来，夹杂着混合的淫水滴落在地板上，把程滔翻转过来彼此正对着，然后又重新摁在自己的胯部，把椅子踢开，略曲着膝重重地抽查进去。  
这姿势搞得程滔找不到着力点支撑自己，两条腿被井进贤抱着，肉体的撞击晃得他的后背和桌边不断相碰，但这种痛感里又催生出抵死缠绵的真实感，让人更兴奋，也更疯狂。  
井进贤压下来，手撑在桌子上，抱在他脑后和他激吻，阴茎抽查的速度也更快了，程滔环抱住他，另一只手伸到两人的相连处，往上，抚弄着自己也抚弄着奀仔，直到在闷哼声中，两个人一起大汗淋漓地射了出来。

冰块融化的气泡声早在肉体的相撞间被悄然掩盖，可乐给酒精披上人畜无害的焦糖外衣，井进贤还埋在程滔身体里，不肯拔出来，他端起已经回复成室温的长岛冰茶品了一口，程滔挑着眉问他，“sir，仲满意啊？”  
井进贤倾身又重重地吻下来，把酒渡进他嘴里，含糊不清地回答。  
“满意到死。”


End file.
